


Visible

by HyenaInASportsBra



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short, Transgender, Transman, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaInASportsBra/pseuds/HyenaInASportsBra
Summary: Inspector Fox and Sly Cooper get acquainted.





	Visible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm coming out of semi-retirement to post a silly thing i made for my boyfriend. You should go read all his awesome Zooplecoop stuff, under IronicSnap here on AO3. This is also for Trans Day of Visibility. Apologies if there are issues with accuracy or characterization, i admit i have never played these games before, though i like these characters. Special note: AU where Sly wears pants of some kind. Just, go with it. Thanks!

[EXTERIOR. NIGHT TIME. A full moon shines down on an alleyway deep in the heart of the dense metropolis, between a plain office building and a stately museum. The alley is occupied by a dumpster and a single police cruiser. Suddenly, the side door of the museum is kicked open, and Inspector Fox exits, hauling Sly Cooper into the alleyway and pushing him towards the cruiser. His hands are cuffed behind his back as Carmelita pulls him by the jacket. He grins, putting up only a passing effort at struggling.]

 

Carmelita: You can wipe that grin off your face, Cooper. You'll be staring at the inside of a jail cell soon enough.

 

Sly: Oh, Inspector, you mean it? You'll put me up in a nice air-conditioned room, three square meals and all the stripes I can wear? You spoil me!

 

Carmelita: Keep talking, ringtail. [She shoves him onto the hood of the cruiser, and pulls out her radio.] This is Inspector Fox. My hunch was right. I have Cooper in custody. Repeat, I have Cooper in custody. Send backup ASAP. Over.

 

[A loud beeping suddenly echoes through the alleyway, and Carmelita looks around wildly, going for her pistol.]

 

Carmelita: What is that? Signaling your cronies to come to your rescue?

Sly: What? They're my friends, not my cronies. Only bad guys have cronies, Carmelita.

 

Carmelita: That's Inspector Fox to you. And spare me the technicalities, Cooper, and answer the question.

 

Sly: Don't panic, dear Inspector! That's just my alarm. I have to set it to remind me to take my medication. I forget sometimes, it's a bad habit.

 

Carmelita: [Suspicious] Medication? Really? You expect me to believe that?

 

Sly: [Twisting around to look at her over his shoulder] It's the truth. Look in the right pocket of my belt, if you would, please.

 

Carmelita: [eyes narrow. She aims her pistol at him as she slowly reaches for his pouch.] If this is a ruse, I will shoot you, and I warn you- I may enjoy it. [Growls as Sly wiggles his hips to 'assist' her, tail swishing.] Stop that. [A moment later she blinks, pulling out a syringe and a small vial of viscous liquid.] What is this? [She turns the vial over, trying to read the label.]

 

Sly: That's kinda private, Inspector. Isn't that against the rules?

 

Carmelita: You specifically gave me permission to search you. Also, I had probable cause. Possibly the most probable cause one could possibly have. Probably. [She reads the label.] ...testosterone...?

 

Sly: Yep, that's it! Say, would you be a dear and help me take that?

 

[Carmelita looks it over, examining the vial and syringe closely. She blinks again, looking at Sly. The medicine is genuine, with the factory numbers marked plainly, the seal unbroken.]

 

Carmelita: What are you talking about?

 

Sly: Well, I need to take it at a regular schedule, Inspector, to maintain the right hormone levels. At least, that's what my endocrinologist says. He is a squirrel, they say a lot of things.

 

Carmelita: I'm not even going to ask what that means.

Sly: Either way, I still need to take that injection. Just loosen these cuffs and I can do it myself. [he starts to stand and turn around, only to be shoved back onto the hood of the cruiser]

 

Carmelita: Absolutely not. You're not getting out of those cuffs until you're behind bars. Maybe later than that.

 

Sly: [Shrugs] Alright then, you're gonna have to do it.

 

Carmelita: [aghast] What? No. There's a medic at the station, they'll do it.

 

Sly: [pouting] But, Inspector! Your fellow officers are covering that lovely gala down town, if I recall, and if I'm not mistaken, it will take them at least twenty minutes to show up! Plus I tossed your keys down the drain in the boiler room a few minutes ago.

Carmelita: Oh my god- [searches futilely for her keys]

 

Sly: I have to take it now or my levels could fluctuate, which could be dangerous! And you wouldn't want to be found guilty of withholding vital medication to a suspect who hasn't even made it to the police station yet, do you? Think of the media coverage! Human rights groups would have a field day!

 

Carmelita: [through gritted teeth] FINE, Cooper. You're lucky I have basic field medic training. [She sets the syringe and vial aside, and attempts to pull his jacket sleeve up]

 

Sly: Uhm, Inspector...

 

Carmelita: What.

 

Sly: The arm isn't really the best injection site. It might not enter my bloodstream correctly.

 

Carmelita: Then where-

 

Sly: Right butt cheek.

 

Carmelita: [Furious] NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. HOW DARE YOU-

 

Sly: Okay! Alright, withholding vital medication or improperly delivering medication to an unarmed, bound suspect, I just hope the lawyers go easy on you-

 

Carmelita: SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH. [growls, glaring at the raccoon.] I still don't understand why you even need this!

 

Sly: [turning to face away from her, head lying on the car's hood] I'm transgender, Inspector.

 

Carmelita: ...w-what?

 

Sly: Transgender. I've been receiving hormone treatment for three years now. It hasn't always been pleasant, but I'm in a happier place now. [He smiles, looking around at the dingy, grime-sodden alley from the cold hood of the cop car.]

 

Carmelita: I... I had no idea. Your files didn't mention this.

 

Sly: I'm sure there are a lot of holes in those files.

 

Carmelita: Apparently so... [looking at the medicine in her hands, then back to Sly] This means nothing. You're still going to jail.

 

Sly: That's fine, Carmelita. I just want to be treated like everyone else.

 

[A moment passes]

 

Carmelita: ...don't move. I'm pulling your pants down.

 

Sly: [biting his lip excitedly] Thank you, Inspector.

 

[Carmelita slides Sly's pants down just enough to expose the injection site. She fills the syringe and carefully delivers the testosterone, stashing the needle and vial in a small, sanitary bag and puts them in Sly's belt. She applies a small bandage and pulls his pants back up.]

 

Carmelita: There. I hope that was... alright.

 

Sly: Perfect. I really appreciate that.

 

Carmelita: [awkwardly] you're welcome. [Her ears perk up as the sounds of sirens grew nearer.] And there's my backup, right on time. There's no escape this time, Cooper.

 

-

 

[INTERIOR. THE VAN. Shortly after Sly's escape. Bentley converses with Sly as Murray expertly weaves through narrow back roads. Sly looks his cane over, happy to have it back.]

Bentley: You really could have waited until we picked you up to take your injection, Sly.

 

Sly: yeah yeah, but it was totally worth it so that I can send a thank-you card to her telling her I'll always remember how she put it in my butt.

 

Bentley: Please tell me that you didn't actually do that.

 

[Sly smiles.]

 

Sly: I'm up for some tacos, how about you guys?

 

[Murray and Sly cheer]

Bentley: ...


End file.
